Calming my nerves
by zillywhore
Summary: Tweek Tweak goes to one of Clyde's parties for the first time. What happens when he drinks a bit too much to impress Craig Tucker?


"What the fuck am I doing here?" I think to myself.

I'm Tweek Tweak and he's Craig Tucker. I drink coffee and he smokes cigarettes. I do everything in my reach to impress him, to make him think I can keep up with him, to make him think that maybe I'm cool enough to be with him, to even be around him.

That's why I'm here at one of Clyde Donavan's crazy parties.

My anxiety is on high as I stand against the wall in the corner, with a drink I haven't had one sip of. I look around and observe. Everyone seems to be having a good time, talking and getting along. Bebe and Wendy are dancing, and Kyle, Stan, Eric, and Kenny are drinking and joking, and Clyde convinced Butters to smoke pot and he's laughing so hard. I thought I'd never see a high school party.

A voice snaps me out of my thoughts. "Never seen you at one of there before." Craig Tucker is standing over me and I feel like I'm sweating already. I nervous laugh and hope he can't tell. "Yea." I say.

We make small talk, and my nerves get the better of me. I chug my drink and then I have another, and another, and possibly another, then I'm out on the dance floor with Craig Tucker and liquid confidence is filling me up. (I think for the first time I'm not even twitching.) I'm just here.

It feels like there is no one else. Just me and Craig. Just the house music and alcohol pumping through my veins and my blood is boiling with confidence. The longer we dance the closer we get and I'm leaning up against the taller boy's body and his skin is so warm. The rest seems blurry until he's whispering something in my ear, something about going up the Clyde's room.

He pulls me upstairs. Once we're in the room he shuts the door behind us and presses me against the wall. Quickly he has my shirt over my head and is working on the buttons of my pants. We haven't even kissed yet. He must have realized that because all at once he crashes our lips together. It was the most heated and passionate kiss I ever had. I tasted lust, and smoke, and vodka, but not on him. I didn't taste vodka on him. That means that Craig Tucker is running his hands up and down my body and he's completely sober. Holy shit.

He works his mouth to my jawline and down to my neck, nipping and sucking, leaving little purple marks wherever he chose to put his lips. Somehow we end up on the bed, I don't quite remember when, I don't quite remember stripping him to his boxers, it's all little details anyway. We were kissing and rubbing against each other roughly, panting and making small noises.

My head is clearing and I start to twitch again. He senses it, "Let's see if I can calm your nerves." he says.

I don't have time to feel self conscious before he's ripping my boxers down to my ankles. "Stop.", he looks up at me confused and maybe a little pissed off I stopped him."Why?" he asks. "My twitch…" I feel my cheeks turning an even brighter shade of red, "what if I… Uh I don't know… Twitch and choke you or something." I look away in embarrassment. I didn't have to look at him to see his shit eating grin. He strokes my left hip bone with his thumb and gives them both a gentle kiss before pinning me down so I can't move them. He licks up the underside of my cock right up the vein, and I'm heaving violently. He takes me all in, I have to grip onto his hair to to keep me in reality. I hear a noise and it doesn't even feel like it's me, but it is. My stomach begins to tighten up and I have to yank him off. "I'm sorry." I say through gasps of air, "Gahh. I was going to, you know." He chuckles at that, I think it's the first time I ever heard him giggle and it really turns me on.

"Shh, Tweek. Let me finish you off.", I turn away again. He crawls back up my body and moves my face to look him in the eyes, he stares me down so intensely as he starts working my dick in his hand. I reach down and grip his own hard cock, I pump to match his rhythm.

Now it's like we're dancing all over again, challenging each others tempos and thrusting in time with our own personal music. It all seems really graceful until I start seeing in white. Suddenly the feel changes to sloppy and erratic and I finish onto his hand and stomach. At the sight of me climaxing he reaches his own orgasm and finishes off with a string of curse words.

He takes a towel from a pile of laundry in Clyde's room and wipes us both off as I lay sleepy eyed on the bed.

"Can I confess something to you?" I ask.

"Yes."

"Iv never drank before tonight and Iv never been sucked off.", he did that laugh thing again, but this time instead of making me all hot in bothered I found it unbelievably adorable.

"Can I make a confession to you?", He asked.

"Hm?"

"I didn't drink at all tonight."

With that we curled up under the covers and cuddle up against each other. Muted dupstep from downstairs ringing in my ears.

Just then Clyde barges in his room, we really should have locked the door. "Craig did you fucking drunk hook upon my bed again?", Craig raises his middle finger at the other boy, "No, I'm in here with my boyfriend."

Did he really just say that? It wasn't just a hook up?

I smile like an idiot under the covers.

Clyde sighs exasperatedly and leaves, that's obviously not what he meant, he just didn't want Craig having sex in his bed, but for some reason Craig had made it a point to verify that this night meant something to him.

Craig holds me in his arms.

"That's fine with you right? The whole boyfriend thing?"

"Yea."

"Cool."

Just before I doze off I realize that I haven't twitched once since we cuddled up here. Criag Tucker, I mean my boyfriend, really did calm my nerves.


End file.
